Hanazono Yuki
|color = jan |colorlight = janlight |seiyuu = |producer = |kanji = 花園 雪 |romaji = Hanazono Yuki |nickname =Queen |gender = Female |age = 21 years old (2019 Setting) |birthday = January 22nd |height = 169 cm |blood type = A |relatives = Unnamed parents Mutsuki Hajime(distant relative) |unit = |partner = Kisaragi Ai |fanclub = initium |image gallery = Yes }} is the female representative for the month of January. She is a goddess candidate attending Diana Academy, and is a member of the unit . Her producer is , and she is voiced by . Appearance Yuki is a slim, tall young woman. She has thigh-length straight black hair, with shoulder-length locks framing her face, and dull, light purple eyes. Her beauty is compared to that of a "Yamato nadeshiko", a woman who possess the ideal traits of a Japanese woman as well as the epitome of feminine beauty.Wikipedia entry on Yamato nadeshiko Personality True to her being the quintessential Yamato nadeshiko, Yuki possesses a diligent, virtuous disposition, as well as a queen-like aura. Possessing both intelligence and beauty, she has been acknowledged at the candidate closest to becoming a goddess. She is also stern on herself and on others, as she does not like slacking off. However, these traits make her a capable leader and someone who is looked-up on and adored by many of the students. She is, however, bothered by the fact that due to the high standards she has placed herself upon, she ends up being unapproachable by those her age.Hanazono Yuki Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) History Yuki is a distant relative of 's , which implies that she too comes from a Earthly family, particularly that of a noble class similar to the Mutsuki family.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) She returned home during New Year's holiday, and although it appears that her parents know about her school, it is unknown whether there are others who knew of Yuki's status as a goddess candidate. She stated that there are many who are older than her when she attends family gatherings, so there's a possibility that she might be one of the youngest members of the family.Tsukiuta. January: Hanazono Yuki - "Rikka Nadeshiko" Mini-dramas Initial (2012-2014) Age: 15 (2013), 16 (2014) Height: 168 cm (2013), 169 cm (2014) She has always had excellent grades since her first year and hold the first rank in the school. In her third year, she's named the school's representative (a title similar to a student council president). She's also regarded as "the girl who is the closest candidate to become a goddess". 2015 Age: 17 Height: 169 cm Due to her image as the noble flower of the highest status, students around her age used to be afraid of approaching her and thus she lacked the experience of working together with them. But lately, because Chisa and Wakaba frequently dragged her out, she becomes more active and sociable. 2016 Age: 18 Height: 169 cm Ever since they started having friendly exchanges with the students of Selene Academy, she has been so happy because she has a lot more friends around her age now. On tea parties that they hold alternatively on both school and at fixed intervals, they would bring out tea snacks to enjoy together, and for that sake she started learning to make western confectioneries on her own. 2017-2018 Age: 19 Height: 169 cm After graduating from Diana Academy's Final Selection Test with top scores, and passed a one-year training as an official "Goddess candidate", she now becomes the assistant of a certain goddess on active duty (in Japan, it's like becoming a legal apprentice). In order to apply for the training to be an official goddess, one would have to obtain a recommendation letter from the goddess they assisted, so the years it would take to finally be able to fulfill the requirement vary depending on the persons, but people speculated that Yuki will be the fastest candidate to earn her recommendation letter. She has left Diana Academy's dorm, and now lives in a dorm where goddess assistants are gathered. Ai lives in the room next to hers, and because Chisa and Wakaba also live there, they often meet and she feels like her lifestyle doesn't change a bit. Relationships Kisaragi Ai As a combi, Yuki and Ai seems to care about each other dearly.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) In Yuki's opinion, Ai is the closest one to the image that she has about an ideal goddess.Tsukiuta. Character Relationship Chart Mutsuki Hajime Hajime and Yuki are distant relatives. They shared the same black hair and refined air about them that, when they are together, makes ordinary people find it difficult to talk up to them.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) They seems to see each other on the same level and has a friendly relationship, engaging in conversations whenever they meet on occasions like family gatherings. Yuki is also on good terms with Hajime's mother.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Because there aren't that many who are around their age among their relatives, they're like siblings to each other. But seeing Yuki growing all the more reliable with each passing years makes Hajime cower slightly. Maybe the females are generally the stronger ones in Mutsuki's and its branch families' lineage. Shiroda She is in good relationship with Shiroda, and always look forward to seeing her whenever she goes to visit Tsukino Dorm. Bakuro Shuka The self-proclaimed "Destroyer of Justice", an unconventional goddess for whom Yuki became an assistant. She told Yuki that the younger looks too constrained, which lead Yuki to discuss her situation with Ai.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) on the plot summary of dramas contained in Adabana. Discography Solo CDs Unit CDs Trivia *Her name reflects some of her traits: **Her surname, Hanazono (花園) literally translates to "flower garden". She shares this surname with the name of the 95th emperor of Japan, Emperor Hanazono, which may reflect how she might come from a noble lineage. **Her given name, Yuki (雪), means "snow", as it still snows in certain areas of Japan during January onwards. *Similarly, her official fanclub also reflects her position as a January representative: **Her (and Hajime's) official fanclub name, "initium", is Latin for "beginning", as January is the first month of a new year. **A common motif between the fanclub logo and the crest is the butterfly, which symbolizes transformation and metamorphoses in Japanese culture. Noble Japanese families also often choose the butterfly to represent their families. *She is right handed.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *Her hobby is ikebana and playing koto. She is especially good at writing calligraphy.Hanazono Yuki Character Page's Sample Voice 2 (Tsukiuta. Official Website) *Her favorite color is black and purple.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *If given chance to become somebody else for one whole day, she'd like to become the energetic Yuki Wakaba and try to run with all her might.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *Apparently she likes Hijiri Kurisu's Seiya mo Online! and would like to try singing it, but because it sounds so uncharacteristic of her, she decided against it.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *She had met the current goddesses directly. Her opinion of them is that they're 'very individualistic, but are also fun people', and she aims to become like them.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *She puts up her hair in a ponytail on hot summer days.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) ** She also braids her hair when studying. *The boys seemed to agree that she has the image of a giraffe.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) References }} Category:Females Category:Goddess Candidates Category:Fluna Category:Hanazono Yuki